309 Summer Vexgames - Day 7
The 29th of October, 309, was Day 7 of the 309 Summer Vexgames. This day had disputes on the 400m dash, super-flyweight boxing, heavyweight judo and 10m air pistol shooting, plus more rounds on the male basketball, football and female handball tournments. Athletics - 400m (male) The men's 400m event will count with 50 participants, and is rumored to be one of the most evenly-disputed competitions on the games up until now. Even though runners from Niokolo Koba and St. Samuel are still the top favourites for the gold medal, they will have to face the strong competition from high-level athletes from nations as diverse as Aethelnia, Chungxipang, Kansinia, Porto Capital and Utania. For the first round, the athletes were divided in six heats, with the top two on each, plus the four best third-placed overall, being qualified to the two semifinal runs. FIRST ROUND Heat 01 1. Ibra Tambacounda (NKO) — 43.54 Q 2. Tirano Vesto (LEN) — 44.37 Q 3. Marco Assel (WES) — 44.41 Q 4. Osrick Fortinbras (AET) — 44.59 5. Ivan Tupolev (BOB) — 44.77 6. Ivan Koshkodai (ROV) — 44.82 7. Timothy Kemp (UTA) — 44.86 8. Antônio Lirobói (PCL) — 44.96 9. Guida Bertinelli (STS) - 45.02 Heat 02 1. Kyle Motu (UTA) — 44.39 Q 2. Mars Kolda (NKO) — 44.39 Q 3. Franz Stellauer (WES) — 44.59 4. Said el'Mektouhn (PCL) — 44.63 5. Zorando Ulvare (LEN) — 44.71 6. Danny Uegata (CXG) — 44.79 7. Mario Shakin (KAN) — 44.79 8. Amita Marini (STS) — 45.99 9. Dimitri Polonovsk (ROV) - 46.15 Heat 03 1. Theirtes Drambuie (AET) — 44.43 Q 2. Gianina Castelli (STS) — 44.46 Q 3. Ben Jorge (PCL) — 44.82 4. Lou Kaolack (NKO) — 44.87 5. Carlos M. Pretzel (DEU) — 44.94 6. Lorenso Tanro (LEN) — 45.97 7. Malcolm Kopara (UTA) — 46.78 8. Andrei Gordansk (ROV) — 46.85 Heat 04 1. Romeo Tesoriero (STS) — 44.40 Q 2. Louis Louga (NKO) — 44.41 Q 3. Paulo Hapito (KAN) — 44.45 Q 4. Kolaranis (TRI) — 44.51 5. Egon Sachs (SAN) — 44.71 6. Ali Haloob (DJR) — 44.75 7. Baltazaro Alvaro (LEN) — 44.94 8. Gordon Roberts (UTA) — 46.91 Heat 05 1. Sergei Clyde (UTA) — 44.42 Q 2. Caprice Albertini (STS) — 44.43 Q 3. Telorur (TRI) — 44.56 Q 4. Fox Cassini (IWK) — 44.74 5. Taklor Ceea (LYS) — 44.75 6. Fips Ronnack (SCK) — 44.76 7. Ricardo Malduro (LEN) — 44.77 8. Laertes Anemone (AET) — 45.92 Heat 06 1. Bernd Mack (OOO) — 44.27 Q 2. Stoiko Elan (KYS) — 44.46 Q 3. Ulek G'Ningnarl (KON) — 44.49 Q 4. Techopetl Tlizoca (XML) — 44.82 5. Rene Ixibelli (WES) — 44.86 6. Gurislav Vaboska (ROV) — 44.87 7. Reginald Moore (LYS) — 45.80 8. Kirat Etrauša (SCW) — 45.85 Among the qualified, we had the expected favourites, such as Ibra Tambacounda, Louis Louga and Mars Kolda, from Niokolo Koba, Sergei Clyde from Utania, and Caprice Albertini and Romeo Tesoriero, from St. Samuel; but also surprises like Westria's Marco Assel, Theirtes Drambuie from Aethelnia, Bernd Mack from Oost-Otago and Ulek G'Ningnarl, from the Kongren Republic. The sixteen remaining runners were qualified to the two semifinals, with the top four on each proceeding to the final race. SEMIFINALS Heat 01 1. Ibra Tambacounda (NKO) — 44.31 Q 2. Mars Kolda (NKO) — 44.50 Q 3. Marco Assel (WES) — 44.60 Q 4. Theirtes Drambuie (AET) — 44.69 Q 5. Kyle Motu (UTA) — 44.82 6. Tirano Vesto (LEN) — 44.94 7. Gianina Castelli (STS) — 45.88 8. Telorur (TRI) — 46.89 Heat 02 1. Romeo Tesoriero (STS) — 44.33 Q 2. Paulo Hapito (KAN) — 44.44 Q 3. Bernd Mack (OOO) — 44.49 Q 4. Louis Louga (NKO) — 44.58 Q 5. Ulek G'Ningnarl (KON) — 44.78 6. Caprice Albertini (STS) — 44.84 7. Stoiko Elan (KYS) — 44.87 8. Sergei Clyde (UTA) — 44.92 FINAL 1. Romeo Tesoriero (STS) — 43.64 ***** GOLD 2. Louis Louga (NKO) — 44.38 ***** SILVER 3. Marco Assel (WES) — 44.39 ***** BRONZE 4. Ibra Tambacounda (NKO) — 44.57 5. Paulo Hapito (KAN) — 44.64 6. Mars Kolda (NKO) — 44.66 7. Theirtes Drambuie (AET) — 44.74 8. Bernd Mack (OOO) — 45.81 On the final heat, Samuelonian favourite Romeo Tesoriero grabbed the gold as he crossed the mark with a 43"64 mark, much ahead of Louis Louga, from Niokolo Koba. The surprise from Westria, Marco Assel, followed with the bronze. Athletics - 400m (female) As the boys cleared the track at the Albalonga Stadium, the 46 female athletes from 22 nations lined up for the women's event. As on the previous event, athletes from St. Samuel and Niokolo Koba are the favourites, but are expected to face fierce opposition from Chungxipang, Lendosa, Utania, Lysonia and Solanchatka. The runners were first divided in six heats for the first phase. The top two on each, plus the four best third-placed overall, were qualified to the two semifinal runs. FIRST ROUND Heat 01 1. Fatou Diourbel (NKO) — 48.27 Q 2. Hasmine Venn (LYS) — 48.44 Q 3. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 48.63 Q 4. Fiona Johnston (UTA) — 48.73 5. Xula Xarada (PCL) — 48.75 6. Yelena Zbraslav (ROV) — 48.82 7. Jana Molotof (BOB) — 48.91 8. Evangelina Candlelabra (AET) — 50.87 Heat 02 1. Tia Contreras (STS) — 48.47 Q 2. Barah Fatima (DJR) — 48.69 Q 3. Hela Omyra (LYS) — 48.74 4. Yelena Fiveia (ROV) — 48.77 5. Tati Paco (PCL) — 48.97 6. Stephanie Areopatre (UTA) — 49.72 7. Ella Ochmeck (KAL) — 49.84 8. Lina Sanalack (NKO) — 50.86 Heat 03 1. Rachel Gorsch (UTA) — 48.51 Q 2. Aethelboda Anemone (AET) — 48.53 Q 3. Kita Kushum (NKO) — 48.70 Q 4. Colette Laroque (STS) — 48.74 5. Dolores Windt (SCK) — 48.92 6. Si'a'i Koru'u (MIM) — 48.97 7. Yrma Zelda (IWK) — 49.77 8. Joana al'Lalah (PCL) — 49.92 Heat 04 1. Reinara Derora (LEN) — 47.90 Q 2. Pamina Gösser (SCK) — 48.62 Q 3. Xena Wattapan (NKO) — 48.66 Q 4. Mercedes Stramm (RAS) — 48.69 5. Stephanie Artos (UTA) — 48.72 6. Ilonka Kidze (KYS) — 48.72 7. Roberta Cartivo (KAN) — 48.75 8. Nadine Beaumont (STS) — 48.80 Heat 05 1. Kikie Ðæbae (SCW) — 48.38 Q 2. Viktoria Yakobs (OOO) — 48.39 Q 3. Darelien (TRI) — 48.76 4. Alexandra Bogdanov (ROV) — 48.91 5. Rose Providence (AET) — 48.96 6. Julia Sivana (LEN) — 48.97 7. Bianca Attene (STS) — 50.73 Heat 06 1. Ines Kikiva (CXG) — 47.62 Q 2. Stephanie Edgemont (ROV) — 47.68 Q 3. Bettina Perkins (UTA) — 48.53 Q 4. Calina Santiago (KAN) — 48.78 5. Diurae Cemazi (SCW) — 48.89 6. Annastasia Hänsell (SAN) — 48.91 7. Lucia Secanta (LEN) — 49.79 Top favourites Fatou Diourbel from Niokolo Koba, Cammie St. Clair and Tia Contreras from St. Samuel, Ines Kikiva from Chungxipang, Kikie Ðæbae from Shalia, Hasmine Venn from the Lyson Empire and Bettina Perkins from Utania all qualified, as well as surprises Barah Fatima from Djeriga and Utanian Rachel Gorsch. The sixteen remaining runners were qualified to the two very balanced semifinals, with the top four on each proceeding to the final race. SEMIFINALS Heat 01 1. Stephanie Edgemont (ROV) — 47.69 Q 2. Fatou Diourbel (NKO) — 48.22 Q 3. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 48.31 Q 4. Viktoria Yakobs (OOO) — 48.71 Q 5. Aethelboda Anemone (AET) — 48.71 6. Xena Wattapan (NKO) — 48.98 7. Reinara Derora (LEN) — 49.97 8. Barah Fatima (DJR) — 50.80 Heat 02 1. Tia Contreras (STS) — 48.20 Q 2. Pamina Gösser (SCK) — 48.35 Q 3. Ines Kikiva (CXG) — 48.38 Q 4. Hasmine Venn (LYS) — 48.43 Q 5. Kikie Ðæbae (SCW) — 48.52 6. Rachel Gorsch (UTA) — 48.55 7. Bettina Perkins (UTA) — 48.58 8. Kita Kushum (NKO) — 48.76 FINAL 1. Ines Kikiva (CXG) — 47.87 ***** GOLD 2. Hasmine Venn (LYS) — 48.40 ***** SILVER 3. Cammie St. Clair (STS) — 48.54 ***** BRONZE 4. Pamina Gösser (SCK) — 48.57 5. Tia Contreras (STS) — 48.61 6. Fatou Diourbel (NKO) — 48.68 7. Stephanie Edgemont (ROV) — 48.70 8. Viktoria Yakobs (OOO) — 48.94 After very balanced heats, Ines Kikiva from Chungxipang grabbed the gold, with Hasmine Venn getting the Silver, the first medal for the Lyson Empire on the games so far. And, 14 hundreds of a second behind, St. Samuel's Cammie St. Clair won a bronze - one more medal for her collection, but no gold so far. Boxing - Super Flyweight The super flyweight tournemnt started at 14:00, with the 16 boxers being arranged on a simple playoff system. Baba M'Kete, from Niokolo Koba, and Duke Ortega, from St. Samuel, are strong contenders for the gold medal, as is Kusho Céusín, from the Shaelic Commonwealth. Nikolay Severian, from Kasvria & Savarai, is also a candidate for the silver or bronze. FIRST ROUND Bout 1-1 LOM Alois Sigma NKO Frederic Xumbewe Q (KO, 2nd Round) Bout 1-2 CXG Danny Uewaka DEU Horst Vasquez Q (KO, 3rd Round) Bout 1-3 DJR Salem Wallah STS Duke Ortega Q (KO, 1st Round) Bout 1-4 KAN Tite Regis KYS Nikolay Severian Q (KO, 4th Round) Bout 1-5 AET Andros Boarhound NKO Baba M'Kete Q (decision) Bout 1-6 BOB Pat Gharroush OOO Larson Wimmel Q (1st Round) Bout 1-7 PCL Tite Regis SCW Kusho Céusín Q (1st Round) Bout 1-8 IWK Renson Juligartian Q (4th Round) STS Lucius Melendez QUARTERFINALS Bout 2-1 NKO Frederic Xumbewe DEU Horst Vasquez Q (KO, 1st Round) Bout 2-2 STS Duke Ortega KYS Nikolay Severian Q (KO, 4th Round) Bout 2-3 NKO Baba M'Kete Q (decision) OOO Larson Wimmel Bout 2-4 SCW Kusho Céusín Q (KO, 1st Round) IWK Renson Juligartian SEMIFINALS Bout 3-1 DEU Horst Vasquez KYS Nikolay Severian Q (KO, 3rd Round) Bout 3-2 NKO Baba M'Kete SCW Kusho Céusín Q (KO, 4th Round) THIRD PLACE PLAYOFF DEU Horst Vasquez NKO Baba M'Kete ***** BRONZE (Decision) FINAL KYS Nikolay Severian ***** SILVER SCW Kusho Céusín ***** GOLD (KO, 4th Round) Kusho Céusín managed to give Shaelia her first gold, by defeating Nikolay Severian (who himself had beaten strong favourite Duke Ortega from St. Samuel on the quarterfinals) on a dramatic fight. Baba M'Kete, from Niokolo Koba, got the bronze. Judo - Heavyweight At 15:00, while the boxing event was taking place a few hundred meters away, a secondary gymnasium at Forte Valca was hosting the first judo tournment, with 20 fighters from 15 countries. Traditiona Judo nation Chungxipang is expected to win both gold and silver, but will face tough competition from Deuco Jose Luiz Porsche, Alek Avidze from Kasvria & Savarai and Samuelonian Marco Mariñelarena. First, the bottom eight fighters according to international rankings were placed on a qualifying phase, with the winner on each fight proceeding to the regular playoff tournment. QUALIFYING ROUND LYS Granith Kahn Q (2-0) AET Adamo Czartoryski KAN Davidos Martou OOO Dieter Dell Q (2-0) BOB Al Rose SCW Niyisa Tiðolas Q (2-1) PCL Nobi Loki UTA Alex Clyde Q (3-0) SECOND PHASE CXG Rick Jumanji Q (1-0) SCW Niyisa Tiðolas WES Mike Russrat Q (4-0) PCL Aldo Rabelón KYS Alek Avidze Q (3-1) LYS Granith Kahn DEU Jose Luiz Porsche Q (1-0) AET Maxim d'Espard UTA Carum Langley ROV Mikhail Vaboska Q (1-0) SCK Franz Hooff STS Fonza Evangelisti Q (2-1) CXG Mac Sawara Q (3-0) UTA Alex Clyde STS Marco Mariñelarena Q (2-1) OOO Dieter Dell QUARTERFINALS CXG Rick Jumanji WES Mike Russrat Q (2-0) KYS Alek Avidze Q (2-1) DEU Jose Luiz Porsche ROV Mikhail Vaboska Q (1-0) STS Fonza Evangelisti CXG Mac Sawara STS Marco Mariñelarena Q (1-0) At this point, what seemed impossible happened: Both Chungxipang fighters were eliminated. Westria's Mike Russrat emerges as a surprise favourite. SEMIFINALS WES Mike Russrat Q (2-0) DEU Jose Luiz Porsche ROV Mikhail Vaboska STS Marco Mariñelarena Q (2-0) THIRD PLACE PLAYOFF DEU Jose Luiz Porsche ROV Mikhail Vaboska Q (2-0) ***** BRONZE FINAL WES Mike Russrat ***** SILVER STS Marco Mariñelarena W (1-1, decision) ***** GOLD The first judo event had surprising results, as traditional judo power Chungxipang didn't get any medal at all. On the third place playoff, Rovenian Mikhal Vaboska prevailed over Deucoland's José Luiz Porsche. On the final bout, Marco Mariñelarena, from St. Samuel, won by referee's decision over Westrian Mike Russrat. Shooting - 10m air pistol This was a busy day at Forte Valca, as the first shooting event started at 8:00 on a specially prepared area away from the main buildings. For the 10m air pistol competition, the 29 athletes were arranged on a single round. Each shooter fired 60 shots with an air pistol at 10 metres distance. Scores for each shot were in increments of 1, with a maximum score of 10. Results were as follows: Nation Name Points DJR Mounir Abbas 586 ***** GOLD KYS Danika Detrikian 584 ***** SILVER UTA David Wright 583 ***** BRONZE DJR Ali Shirazhoud 582 AET Tipton Wodehouse 582 SCW Siuassi Oetalši 581 LOM Elian Yahr 580 SCW Joham Dusador 580 RAS Mac Stavro 579 TRI Selemaris 579 UTA Karen Smith 578 PCL Cacá Leonídeo 578 LOM Tamara Xingu 577 ROV Mikhail Vaboska 577 SAN Thomas Bondessen 576 ROV Slavochka Gorsch 576 KYS Elvis Kausas 575 LEN Fernando Ducato 575 DEU Walter Herdez 575 CXG Ana Furmanko 575 RAS Dino Lumberjack 574 STS Jovan Orsini 573 BOB Ilav Sexxton 572 KAN Carloso Molotiv 571 OOO Nina Puschnig 570 KAN Mario Levic 570 STS Anthony Garrocho 566 AET Alaric Witherspoon 561 PCL Marcelo Bronshon 555 Mounir Abbas got Djeriga's first medal so far, a gold. Danika Detrikian, from Kasvria & Savarai, grabbed the silver medal, with Utanian David Wright following with the bronze. Basketball (male, 2nd day) (Main article: Basketball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) The 2nd day of men's basketball competition took place today at the Albalonga Complex. The results were the following: Group A: AET 68 vs. 56 BOB Group A: PCL 99 vs. 50 KAN Group B: WES 77 vs. 55 DJR Group B: POL 69 vs. 87 KYS Group C: NKO 101 vs. 84 SCW Group C: MIM 63 vs. 66 LEN Group D: STS 78 vs. 76 UTA Group D: DEU 69 vs. 45 LYS Highlights include Porto Capital's victory over Kansinia, and two very close victories: Lendosa won Mari'im by a three-point margin, while St. Samuel beat Utania by a even smaller two-point difference. Niokolo Koba won her second game by defeating Shaelia 101-84, the first match so far on the games to pass the hundred-point mark. Football (male, 5th day) (Main article: Football at the 309 Summer Vexgames) The men's football tournment continued today, with more matches for the group stage. Group A: AET 1 vs. 0 NKO Group B: BOB 0 vs. 0 OOO Group C: CXG 1 vs. 1 PCL Group D: DEU 0 vs. 1 POL Group E: DJR 3 vs. 1 RAS Group F: IWK 2 vs. 0 SAN Group G: KAL 2 vs. 1 SCK With still one day to go on the group stage, surprises may still happen. The Polarian Islands team, which was expected to be nothing more than a punching bag for her group, managed to beat Deucoland 1-0. Handball (female, 1st day) (Main article: Handball at the 309 Summer Vexgames) Today also saw the first day on the women's handball tournment. Results were as follows: Group A: BOB 29 vs. 36 CXG Group A: SCK 29 vs. 20 KAN Group B: DEU 34 vs. 36 KYS Group B: IWK 25 vs. 22 OOO Group C: WES 29 vs. 24 PCL Group C: SCW 22 vs. 18 SAN Group D: AET 27 vs. 26 STS Group D: KAL 15 vs. 21 UTA Medal Standings Nation GOLD SILVER BRONZE 1. St. Samuel STS 8 6 3 2. Chungxipang CGX 7 5 6 3. Niokolo Koba NKO 3 4 2 4. Solanchatka SCK 2 1 5. Westria WES 1 3 5 6. Shaelia SCW 1 2 1 7. Deucoland DEU 1 1 2 8. Rovens ROV 1 1 1 9. Lombriga LOM 1 2 10. Utania UTA 1 2 11. Porto Capital PCL 1 1 12. Djeriga DJR 1 13. Kasvria & Savarai KYS 3 14. Kansinia KAN 1 15. Lysonia LYS 1 16. Kalesthesia KAL 1 17. Aethelnia AET 1 18. Sanx SAN 1